Love Knows No Bounds
by fishstic
Summary: Galinda and Elphaba meet two new students at Shiz and discover their love for each other. Fiyero doesn't take kindly to Galinda not wanting him any more, which causes problems. Gelphie is involved and I torture one of the characters, there's violence involved and rape is mentioned. I think most of the characters are OOC, and I apologize. It's booksical.
1. Chapter 1

The short girl, with close cropped black hair, dragged the taller one, with shoulder length curly brown hair, along behind her. "Come on. This picnic is going to be wonderful I just know it." They arrived at a tall tree on the campus of Shiz University. The tree was surrounded by beautiful flowers of all colors.

"Don't you think we could get in trouble?" the taller girl asked.

"Lee Ann," the short girl huffed. "Since when are we ever not in trouble?"

"We don't even go here Amber. Did you forget that?"

"Yet," Amber said. "We don't go here yet. It's not my fault we got here too early."

"Yes it is," Lee Ann hissed.

"Just help me with the picnic. Once you eat you'll be a lot calmer. You're always a lot calmer after you eat."

Amber set down the basket she was carrying and pulled a small red and black checkered blanket out from inside of it. Lee Ann helped her lay it out on the grass. Then from the basket they pulled out a plate of sandwiches and a small watermelon along with a container of iced tea and a container of chocolate milk. They sat on the blanket and Amber poured Lee Ann a glass of milk. She picked up the plate of sandwiches and smiled. "Would you like a sandwich, Lee Ann?"

"I would love a sandwich, Amber. Thank you," Lee Ann said taking a sandwich off the plate and biting into it.

Amber also took a sandwich and started eating it. She smiled happily. "Tuna. My favorite."

Lee Ann smiled at the sight of Amber so happy. They ate in relative silence for a while and then Amber spoke again. "Lee Ann, I'm lonely. You're wonderful company, but don't you think there are others who would enjoy our picnic? We still have two more plates of sandwiches and another watermelon. There is no way that we could eat all of that. Let's go find people."

"People like who?" Lee Ann asked.

"Well, the Munchkin boy kept talking about a Miss Glinda, like she was the best thing in Oz. That boy, Boq I think is what the others that were with him called him, maybe he'd come to our picnic. Or maybe Miss Glinda would."

"I'm almost sure that he said Galinda, with a GA."

"Does it matter? Let's go find her." Amber stood up and pulled Lee Ann up with her.

"Wait," Lee Ann said. But Amber dragged her away from the picnic anyway. "Where do we even find them?"

"Crage Hall. That's were all the female students are," Amber said, pulling Lee Ann along toward the, center of the campus.

"But which one is Crage Hall?"

Amber stopped dead. "I have no idea. Why don't we ask someone? I think I see someone over by that gazebo. Let's go ask them."

Lee Ann gently pulled Amber along behind her to the gazebo, where a woman in a strange dress, that made her look like a fish, was standing. "I wonder who it is. Isn't it odd that we're the only ones out wandering?"

"That is weird," Amber said glancing around. "I hope we don't get in trouble."

"We won't," Lee Ann said.

Amber tapped the person who was standing by the gazebo. "Um. Hello. I'm Amber and this is my friend Lee Ann and we were wondering if you might be able to tell us where Crage Hall is."

"Unless you know who is as mean as they say she is," Lee Ann said, not paying attention to the woman.

"You know who?" The woman turned around. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about me would you girls?"

"Oh shi—please tell me you're not horri—I mean Madame Morrible," Lee Ann said, trying not to sound too shocked.

"Why yes, I am 'Horrible Morrible', what are you girls doing out of class right now?"


	2. Chapter 2

"We uh…" Lee Ann tried to think of a reason they'd be out of class.

"We were delivering a message for our teacher but we lost our way," Amber offered.

"Well I suggest you find your way, before I decide to expel you for skipping class," Morrible said.

"She's right Amber, we should get back to class. We wouldn't want to get expelled. But Madame, seeing as how we lost our way could you kindly point us in the right direction?"

Madame Morrible pointed them toward a nearby brick building. "I had better not catch you wandering around during class again."

"Don't worry. You won't," Amber said pulling Lee Ann to the building, "catch us," she mumbled under her breath when they were at the building. They went inside and found themselves in a hallway lined with doors.

"So where do we look?" Lee Ann asked.

"I don't know. Somewhere. Shhh. I think I hear something behind this door."

"Maybe whoever it is knows where to find 'Miss Glinda.' Or the little munchkin boy, or perhaps that party boy."

"Party boy?"

"The Winkie Prince, everyone keeps talking about his parties."

They stood by the door debating on whether or not to open it. When people started coming out of the other rooms. "Well I guess class is over," Amber said.

"You don't say?" Lee Ann said. Peering through the crowds of people she spotted a blonde in a lovely pink dress. "That must be 'Miss Glinda'."

"Who else would wear that color pink?"

"I thought you liked pink?" Lee Ann gently pulled Amber along until they had caught up with the blonde.

Amber tapped the blonde gently. "Miss Glinda? We were wondering if you would like to come to our picnic."

The blonde turned around glaring at them. "Oh, so now the Goat has got you saying it too. It's Galinda with a GA."

"Told you so," Lee Ann jeered.

"What's this you say about a picnic?" Galinda asked.

"We are having a picnic, but we made so much food, there's no way the two of us alone could eat it all. We were wondering if you and your friends, like maybe your roommate, or the boy prince, would like to come," Amber said.

"Boy prince? You mean Fiyero? We could go ask Elphie, I'm sure she's still studying in our dorm." Galinda lead them to her dorm. She opened the door and smiled at the green girl sitting at the desk reading a book. "I knew it." She let Lee Ann and Amber into the dorm room. "Elphie you study too much. We're having a picnic. Come with us."

The girl turned toward them.

"Hello," Amber said waving at the green girl.

"Galinda who are they?" Elphaba asked.

"New students. They're my friends. Come on Elphie, picnic with us," Galinda said whining.

"We made too much food. So if you know anyone else who might want to picnic with us, there's plenty to go around," Amber said.

"How did you know we're new?" Lee Ann asked.

"You called Fifi, the boy prince. Everyone knows his name, at least everyone on campus knows his name," Galinda said.

"I don't want to picnic. You could invite Boq. He'd love to picnic with you, Miss Galinda," Elphaba said.

Lee Ann snickered remembering the munchkin boy. "He'd love to anything with Miss Galinda," she said under her breath. Then she started laughing uncontrollably.

Elphaba looked at the two girls. "Is she okay?"

Amber looked from Lee Ann to Elphaba and sighed. "She does this a lot. I thought she had gotten over it."

"Not okay," Lee Ann said, still laughing.

"So where do we find Boq to ask him?" Amber asked.

"Not okay, at all," Lee Ann said and started to leave the room. She walked into the wall not looking to see where the door was. "Ow. Let's just go get Boq before I kill myself."

Amber tried to help Lee Ann stand up. "I'm too small for this." She thought about the picnic for a moment. "Wait, who's guarding our picnic from the ants?"

Lee Ann jumped up and started freaking out about ants. "Oh no! I forgot about ants! We have to go! This whole picnic will be ruined." Lee Ann tried to run out the door again, but hit her head. "Oh Oz dammit."

"She's always like this?" Elphaba asked.

"Usually," Amber responded.

"Well bubbly and bubblier should go tend to the picnic. You can manage an ant repellant spell right, Galinda?"

Galinda walked over to Lee Ann and helped her up. "Come on, ruined picnics are no fun."

Lee Ann turned to Elphaba. "I am not bubbly!" She paused a minute. "Wait, who's Bubbly and who's Bubblier? You're a jerk, Miss Elphie. I hope you know that." She turned and walked out of the room. Galinda followed close behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Lee Ann searched around campus for the picnic.

Galinda followed Lee Ann. She asked the girl to slow down. "Elphie usually isn't that mean," she said when she caught up with the taller girl. "She just needs to warm up to you."

"All I know," Lee Ann said, "Is that I can't find the picnic, and my head hurts."

"You mean you don't remember where the picnic was?" Galinda asked.

"No I suppose Amber does though. We were by a tree with lots of flowers," Lee Ann said.

"I think I know where that is," Galinda said, she gently pulled Lee Ann along until they came across a lovely little picnic, set up under a tree. "Is this it? No ants." She knelt down beside the picnic. "Maybe Elphie and Amber are still in the room. Let's take the picnic back there for now."

"What if they're not in the room?" Lee Ann asked.

Galinda shrugged. They packed up the picnic and Galinda decide to try to find out a little more about her new friends. "So, are you actually from here? Amber seems like a pretty plain name, far too plain for here," Galinda said with a smile.

""We're…from…um…Qaudling Country—yeah. Deep, deep south—where the names aren't weird anymore and are quite plain," Lee Ann explained.

Galinda raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask any more questions.

"So your roommate, Miss Elphie, is that her real name?" Lee Ann asked.

"No, her name is Elphaba. Elphie is my special nickname for her," Galinda explained.

"Are you sure Miss Elphaba will still be in your room? I don't want to go back and they not even be there," Lee Ann said.

"Yes. If she were to leave, she'd leave a note anyways just in case we happened to go back so we'd know where she and Amber were."

"By the way - I'm not sure if we told you my name…or I told you…it's Lee Ann." Galinda giggled. "What?"

"Such a bland name. So you're really not from here?" Galinda asked and Lee Ann shook her head. "If you're from the Quadling Country, why don't you speak the language they speak there?" They were walking back to the dorm room and Lee Ann let Galinda lead the way so that they wouldn't get lost.

"Because we're from the deep, Deep South, I told you."

"When did you and Amber decide to come to Shiz?"

Lee Ann shrugged. "It was Amber's idea."

"Well, we're almost back. I still can't believe Madame Morrible didn't expel you though. She must like you," Galinda said.

"I doubt it. She didn't seem very happy." Galinda stopped. "What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Amber waited in the room with Elphaba who had turned back to her book, not paying any attention to the other girl in the room.

"That wasn't very nice," Amber said.

Elphaba didn't move from the desk.

"Shouldn't we maybe go find your friend Boq? You are coming to the picnic, aren't you? Miss Galinda looks like someone who could be very annoying when she's angry."

Elphaba turned in her chair and looked at the little girl. "You don't fool me, kid. You're not from here. Where are you from and what do you want?"

Amber gasped and looked around nervously. "Is it that obvious? We're from the Emerald City, and we just want to have a picnic."

"The Emerald City, I don't buy it. But I can tell you're being sincere about the picnic."

Amber was shocked, she hadn't really expected anyone to question her story. No one ever questioned her story, though she almost always had a different one that she told. "You can?"

"I can," Elphaba said turning back to her book. "And you're right, Galinda is annoying when she's angry, it's kind of cute though, like an angry pink bubble." She paused then added, "Please don't tell her I said that."

Amber smiled, thinking there was something deeper than a friendship between the two girls. "I won't. Shouldn't we try to find Boq though? I'm sure with you leading the way it wouldn't take long to find him."

"It's best to just stay here. Boq is in class. Galinda and Bubbly will be right back."

"Bubbly and I have names, just like you do."

"My name is Elphaba, what is yours?"

"My name is Amber, bubbly's name is Lee Ann," Amber said.

"Now I know you're not from the Emerald City, those names are very plain."

Amber giggled and looked at the book in Elphaba's hands. "So what are you reading, Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba held the book up. "My Life Science's text book. I'm studying for a test."

"What's going to be on the test?"

"Whatever Dr. Dillamond says will be on the test. I'm almost positive it will be over this chapter though." Elphaba pointed at the chapter she is reading and Amber looked at it.

"That's interesting," Amber said. "Hey, do you think you could introduce me to Dr. Dillamond. He's very famous and I've never met an Animal still in work before. There aren't many Animals still at work in the Emerald City. Please, can I meet him?"

Elphaba looked at the girl, judging how sincere here want to see Dr. Dillamond really was. "Okay, I'll take you to meet him, but only because I want to see how his work is going today. I'll leave Galinda a note telling her where we went."


	4. Chapter 4

Elphaba lead Amber to Dr. Dillamond's lab. "Good afternoon doctor," Elphaba said.

"This is so cool," Amber said. Elphaba snickered. "What?"

"Definitely not Emerald city."

Dr. Dillamond looked up from his work. "Oh hello, Elphaba. Who is that that you've brought with you this time?"

"This is Amber. She's a new student, who claims to be from the Emerald city. She admires your work," Elphaba said gently motioning for Amber to step closer.

"She does? Not many from the capitol would admire the work of an Animal," Dr. Dillamond said.

"Oh, but I really do. I don't like the stupid laws that the wizard is passing either," Amber said.

Elphaba arched her brow, but said nothing.

"What do you know of the Baans?" Dr. Dillamond asked.

"They're completely unfair. The wizard is just using Animals as a 'scapegoat' if you'll excuse the term."

"I like this girl Elphaba."

Elphaba smiled. "I thought you might Doctor."

* * *

"I can't believe they left," Lee Ann said setting the picnic down on the floor.

Galinda walked over to Elphaba's desk and picked up the note. In Elphaba's neat scrawl it was written "_We went to see Dr. Dillamond." _

"They are in Dr. Dillamond's lab," Galinda said putting the note back where she had found it. "Shall we go surprise them?"

"I guess. Should I bring the picnic?"

Galinda nodded and they left the room and headed to Dr. Dillamond's lab.

"So. Dr. Dillamond. He's an Animal right? I think I've heard of him," Lee Ann said.

"Yes, a Goat. Though I don't quite understand why he's allowed to teach. Elphie seems to like him though, so I try not to voice my confusion around her," Galinda replied with a wave of her hand. "And the lab should be right here." Galinda opened the door and smiled when she saw Elphaba standing inside the lab. "She didn't leave. See."

They walked into the lab Lee Ann still carrying the picnic. She walked over to Amber. "I see you two didn't get Boq."


	5. Chapter 5

"Boq is in class," Amber said in a hushed whisper them turned back to Dr. Dillamond. "This is my friend Lee Ann. She's also new here."

"She's never met an animal before, has she?" he asked.

"Huh?" Amber turned to look at Lee Ann and saw that she was staring at the Goat. "Lee Ann, it's not polite to stare. He's a famous professor."

"But he's a…never mind. I'm sorry," Lee Ann mumbled. "So what brought you two here? Did jerk drag you here?"

"Don't call Elphie a jerk," Galinda huffed angrily.

"I asked to come here. I wanted to meet him," Amber said.

"I wanted to stay in the room, but she wanted to meet him and I couldn't let her wander around on her own," Elphaba said.

"See, she's not a jerk," Amber said as though not wanting someone to wander the campus alone was the saintliest thing in all of Oz. "Maybe a little mean at first but definitely not a jerk."

"I still don't believe you're from the Emerald City," Elphaba said pointedly.

"You're a jerk Miss Elphaba, and you know it," Lee Ann said "How dare you call me bubbly when I hit my head – I am not bubbly."

Galinda giggled. "You sort of are. I mean…you sort of started screaming about the picnic and…"

"That doesn't make me bubbly," Lee Ann mumbled interrupting. "And—"

"Wait, Emerald City?" Galinda asked, interrupting Lee Ann. She looked from Elphaba to Amber. "Lee Ann said the deep south of Quadling Country."

"I knew it," Elphaba said. "Not the Emerald City." She bit back a remark about how they didn't look like Quadlings, considering she wasn't the most stereotypical Munchkin in Oz.

"Okay, you got me," Amber said, defeated and not wanting to pursue this lie any longer. "Not the Emerald City, but honestly do we look like Quadlings to you? People never believe we're from there, so I tell them Emerald City and they stop asking, usually." She shot Lee Ann a look like she dared her to try to thwart this story.

Dr. Dillamond had turned back to his microscope and was working when he suddenly spoke up. "Elphaba, come look at this. It's moving."

Lee Ann stuck her tongue out at Elphaba. "Jerk," she mumbled. Galinda giggled and she looked at her. "Why are you giggling?"

"Because you are positively bubbly," Galinda said.

"Shut up," Lee Ann mumbled, rolling her eyes. "Amber, did you happen to find out what time Boq, gets out of his class? We still need to look for the party prince."

"Boq," Elphaba said, walking over to Dr. Dillamond. "Gets out of class in five minutes." She looked through the microscope and gasped, "It is moving!"

"Lee Ann," Amber said, upset that her friend was being so grumpy. "You were so happy about this picnic. What happened?" Then she turned to Galinda. "We've heard about your friend Fiyero. Do you think he'd like the picnic too? Lee Ann does."

"Shut up," Lee Ann mumbled at Elphaba. "Nobody wants your opinion." She turned to Amber. "It's Miss Jerk over there. I didn't expect her to be so mean to me!"

"All she did was call you bubbly…she calls me that all the time," Galinda said, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "And I think Fifi would love to join us - he loves group things!" she said quickly, turning to Amber and giggling.

"What's moving?" Lee Ann asked Elphaba suddenly curious about what she and Dr. Dillamond were looking at.

"This," Elphaba said, meaning the object under the microscope.

They went over to them and Amber looked into the microscope. A tiny set of cells was under the scope and they were all moving. "That's amazing," Amber said moving aside so Lee Ann could look.

Lee Ann looked through the little tube thing, but couldn't see what the others found so fascinating. "I don't see it." She stepped back so Galinda could take a look.

Galinda looked and giggled. "Wow! Are they alive? Well…obviously…they're moving!" She looked at Elphaba and giggled again. "Is this why you're always in the lab, Elphie?"

"Pretty much," Elphaba said. Then she turned to Lee Ann. "I didn't mean to insult you. I should have just asked your name, but you do remind me so much of Galinda only taller."

"Bubbly bouncy and happily entertaining," Amber said. "It's not an insult. It's a compliment if you take it that way." She looked around the lab. The place was full of scientific instruments and charts on the walls and there was a girl on a chair by the door. Amber was surprised that no one had noticed the girl earlier and walked up to her, She smiled and asked the only two questions she could think of, "What's your name? Do you want to come to our picnic?"


End file.
